1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a display panel and a manufacturing method based on BOA technology.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has features of light, thin and small, and low power consumption, no radiation and relatively low manufacturing cost, therefore, the TFT-LCD is widely used flat display industry. A liquid crystal panel is a main part of the TFT-LCD. The liquid crystal panel can be divided into thin-film transistor array and a color filter substrate. In a traditional TFT-LCD panel, when the color filter substrate is aligned with a pixel electrode, the alignment may not be good to generate a light leakage, decrease an aperture ratio and decrease the brightness of the panel. Besides, applying the TFT-LCD to a curved display panel is limited.
In order to solve the problems of the light leakage and the decrease of the brightness of the panel generated by an inaccurate alignment, combining a technology of integrating the color filter substrate into the array substrate (Color Filter on Array, COA) and a technology of integrating a black matrix into the array substrate (Black matrix on Array, BOA) is developed. Integrating parts of the color filter substrate into the array substrate, that is, manufacturing a color filter layer and a black matrix on the array substrate to overcome the problems generated by the inaccurate alignment. However, the manufacturing processes of the technology of combining COA and BOA are not reduced so that the cost is not improved.